Guess whos back?
by jitterbug722
Summary: Time for another baseball game at the Cullen's house.  But no one shows up for the game.  Wanna know where they are READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, we're gonna be late! Hurry up!"

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry I'm not a vampire."

"Ya, things would be soooo much easier if you were. Hint hint, cough cough, wink wink Edward," Alice said

"I've already said this a million times, so I guess one more won't hurt. No."

"But why not?" I whine trying to give him the saddest face I can muster.

"Because I'd miss it when your heart goes up when I touch you," he said smile that crooked smile that I love.

"It does not," I mumble.

He then takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately. Then he pulled away chuckling lightly to himself. Alice was laughing too. It sucks how vampires have super sonic hearing.

"Ok, so everyone ready?" Edward asks.

We all nod our heads. We were supposed to meet Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper at the baseball field.

"We are so gonna kick your butt," Alice brags.

"In your dreams….well if you could go to sleep that is," Edward retaliates.

By the time we got to the edge of the forest Edward and Alice had gone through all of the reasons why their team was gonna win. We get out of the car, and Edward sweeps me into his stone-like yet comfortable arms. He immediately started to run full speed to the baseball field. We were there in a matter of seconds.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as Edward slowly sets me down.

"I'm not sure. Alice do you…." Edward looked at Alice and immediately became silent letting her focus on her vision.

She came out of it quickly.

"Victoria is back. She has the others."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys!! Hahaha thanks for the little reviews I got…some nice some not so nice but that's ok we all have our different opinion (yours just so happens to be wrong if you don't like my story!!!) anyhoo keep reading if you want oh and if you don't have anything nice to say please don't say anything at all

"_I'm not sure. Alice do you…." Edward looked at Alice and immediately became silent letting her focus on her vision._

_She came out of it quickly._

"_Victoria is back. She has the others."_

Immediately I felt a shiver run down my spine. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, but the embrace felt too tense to be comforting.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked not wanting to believe Alice.

"I'm positive," Alice replied slightly offended that Edward thinks she's wrong.

"Where?"

"Edward, we can't just barge in. I saw some others with Victoria. I think they're old friends of James," Alice said.

As soon as he heard James's name, Edward growled.

"I don't care if they have the Volturi in there on their side. They're my family, and I'm not going to let _Victoria_ destroy them," he said with disgust in his voice.

"Edward," I said gently, "Alice is right. It won't help if we go and get caught too."

"_We_ won't get caught because you are not going," he said his jaw clenched.

"Oh yes I am," I retaliated. "They're my family too. Besides, this is all my fault."

"Bella, what are you talking about? How could this possibly your fault?" Edward asked.

"Victoria wouldn't give a damn about you guys if it weren't for me," I say. "The only reason she captured them is because she wants to get to me."

"Even if that were true, which it's not, it's all the more reason for you not to go,"

"Edward is right Bella," Alice puts in. "If you were to go, we'd just be walking in to Victoria's trap."

"The only reason you want me to stay home is because I'm not a vampire. Well, now is the perfect time to change me into one."

"Bella, that is not an opti…" he stopped mid sentence his mouth hanging open.

"Hey, guys! You ready to get your butts whooped?" Emmett called across the field.

"That's not possible," Edward said to himself.

"My visions are never wrong Edward, unless someone changes what they are going to do. According to my vision Victoria had already captured them, and I am _never_ wrong," Alice said sounding frightened.

"Carlisle told me a story about this once," Edward whispered. "There was this vampire clan called the Zeldens. All of the members of the clan could shape-shift into anything they wanted to be. When they figured this out, they started to come up with ways to use their unique power. So, the Zeldens decided to transform into different vampire clans to create disputes among the group, and then when the clan fell the Zeldens got to feed off the humans in the surrounding area without having to worry about other vampires getting angry. Carlisle said that it was just an urban legend."

"Well, apparently he was wrong," I said shaking. If these Zeldens weren't….vegetarians then that meant that I was in some serious trouble.

Hope you guys liked it!! Sorry if it sucked but oh well remember don't comment unless you have to say something nice to say if you want to critique me please do it nicely 


End file.
